husband
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: one shot sequel to 'custody' to answer who Harry married in the end


Lily hadn't been in wizarding London in over twenty years. Her six year banishment may as well have been life long here. She had moved to southern France when free. She had married a procession of much older men who left her money. The third recently passed on and she had come home. She hadn't seen any of her kids as they disowned her when she was arrested. James she still could not believe hadn't revealed he was not the father.

She hadn't come back simply for nostalgia. She had cancer and the healers didn't think she would out live her last husband by much. She had born no more children and if she was to be alone she decided she would rather die in London. She had only been home a few weeks when she collapsed. She wouldn't leave the hospital again.

A young healer came into the room. She couldn't have been more then twenty "Are you sure there is no family to call?"

Lily shook her head "None that will come."

James' words went through her head even after all those years. He told her that she would after all her scheming die alone. She had made provisions to be buried next to her parents and her sister who she learned died in a fire ten years before. She doubted there would be one person to mourn her.

The young woman smiled when asked about her own family "My husband and I were only married this summer. Our dads often laugh as they used to date."

Lily found herself smiling. She noticed the pendant the girl wore "A gift from your husband?"

She shook her head "My father gave this to me on my wedding day. It belonged to his grandmother."

The girl mentioned she normally wouldn't wear it to work but had been on her way to a family dinner when called in. Lily knew the pendant looked so familiar but at first she couldn't figure out why. It struck her finally and she asked the girl's name.

She smiled "Callista Iola Pucey but my maiden name was Prince-Avery."

* * *

Twenty years earlier... Harry had his wish when a month after his wedding he found out he was pregnant. He and Sebastian had hoped it wouldn't take long as it could for men. His husband was not as young as he and had been ready for kids long before. Harry had fought falling in love with him due to the contract. Free of the contract Harry saw a different man. He and Adrian dated for a year but they both knew they were better friends. Adrian was married to a wonderful man now and Harry was madly in love. Sebastian proposed to him on a beautiful beach in Greece on New Years and wed on the three year anniversary of their original wedding date.

Lucius would have his hands full he learned quick and his wish for some pink. While Pansy and Draco welcomed a son Marius Abraxas Harry found out he carried twins. The future little Lord Avery and the future Lady Prince made their entrance almost on the nine month anniversary they wed.

Axel smiled when Harry came into the bedroom "Let me see them."

Harry placed his daughter in his arms "This is little Callista Iola. She will one day be Lady Prince."

The old man had perhaps days. The healers were surprised as they thought he would pass on months ago. He refused potions and hospitals. He had lived a good long life and Iola waited for him. He had held on so he could see his beloved grandson happy. Harry was married and would in a few years take over the family company. And Axel could move on knowing Harry was happy. In Callista and little Lucas Axel Harry's future was clear.

He kissed the little girl "Remember the pendant and earrings. Give them to her on her wedding. It will remind you both that we are all with you always."

* * *

Harry was home or well at the place he called home as a child. He had split his adult life between Prince manor and after his wedding Sebastian's manor. Malfoy manor was usually the place for family events. Lucius never married again but his grandchildren kept him busy as both sons had two. Draco and Pansy lived in the Malfoy home in Scotland. Their son Marius was at twenty a bit of a playboy and an attorney for Lucius. His sister Drusilla at eighteen had just finished school. She would be bringing her long time boyfriend Tom Boot and Marius likely his newest girlfriend.

It was Harry's family who they came for. He and Sebastian had stopped with the twins as they were happy with one of each. Unlike his dad and sister Lucas married right out of school. He was working with Harry now and his husband Ian was the new arithmancy professor at Hogwarts.

Sebastian came and pulled his husband into his arms for a warm kiss "Feeling old yet grandpa?"

Harry smiled where he looked over to Ian who was nursing their grandson. "No I was wondering where Calli was."

Lucas may have been into business like his dad and was a seeker in school but Calli was truly his heir. She had been top student and obsessed with potions. Great Uncle Severus often wondered if he was still teaching and not headmaster would she have gone into potions. Like Harry she never wanted to marry too young. She accepted Andrew's proposal and agreed to wed after med school but it would be a year at least before they spoke kids.

Sebastian groaned "What is it with Puceys? First you and then our daughter. Maybe I should have hexed Adrian."

Harry smirked "I recall you invited him to our wedding. Besides Andrew is an amazing son in law."

As Callista and Andrew appeared Sebastian couldn't deny that. Adrian actually married first not long after Draco wed and Andrew was his oldest. Harry and Adrian often laughed that their kids were married but were happy. Harry could not ask for a better husband for Calli.

Callista came to apologize for being late. Today was the first family lunch since Nicholas was born three days ago "One of my patients passed away."

Harry knew she had an amazing heart "I think your brother will forgive you."

Callista sighed "She was all alone. I felt bad but she told me not to and she drove her family away. She died in her sleep this morning."

As his daughter went to see her nephew. Harry suddenly thought about Lily. He was not certain why as he hadn't in years. James was there that afternoon with the other marauders. The kids knew him only as a family friend. He had even managed to make peace with his half siblings. Lily was long gone from his life and couldn't hurt him again. The patient was Lily Evans and the name hadn't meant any thing to Callista. She had simply thought how sad it must be to die with no one to care.

Harry kissed his husband who was worried how quiet he was again "Just thinking of how lucky I am to have such a wonderful family."

Author note: I have never wrote an one shot so I hope this satisfied the request to answer who Harry wed. I was tempted to choose Adrian but I thought in the end Sebastian should be the one. I am considering a Harry/Adrian pairing for next time. I am looking for a challenge for a new story.


End file.
